Slum Wars
The Overpopulation Conflicts, known more colloquially in Earth history as the Slum Wars were a series of global riots, wars and fights between the poorer populace of many cities on Earth in the late 23rd Century, the Flarestar Organisation and several powerful nations, lasting from the new year of 2281 to the summer of 2283. The Buildup In 2276 the United Nations was utterly corrupted by money-obsessed governors who had used up nearly all of Earth's natural resources whilst de-funding renewable power and the study of fusion energy; To avoid sanctions and investigations the US purposefully disbanded the UN. Each country fell in to a state of disrepair, overtaken by each countries' political greed, taxes were imposed by most for the use of what little fuel was left for the poor. The Middle East in particular became a dead barren wasteland after starvation and invasion by first-world nations. Africa became overrun by riots and civil war whiles high-density cities in Asia became intensely overcrowded, producing miles of slum-zones. Each country began to wage short but devastating wars upon smaller, weaker countries to eliminate them from the space race; with no more steak in the resourses of the Middle East US and Britain were responsible for the utter nuclear destruction of the area with on strikes Palestine destroying nearly everything, the entire area became a radiation-zone. in 2277 the US was re-branded as the North American Union, British Europe was fractured but functioning with Britain it's biggest controlling member and Australia and Russia were gaining economic headway in politics. On top of this Earth was already a hotspot for alien immigration and the Earth Independence Party was using aliens as a scapegoat to blame the economic failings of Earth's governments and to hide it's xenophobic agenda by spreading lies and anti-alien propaganda. With the EIP pushing this on the already fragmented and fearful public since the days of first contact, the party grew in overwhelming support, so much so that the party grew as a global force in the wake of the UN disbanding, unifying the nations of Earth under a banner of bigotry. Breaking Point By 2279 the stronger nations such as the NAU, Australia, Russia and British Europe were also known to be severally anti-alien and Britain became the first nation to export extraterrestrials to other poorer countries, specifically those in Asia and the surviving African communities; this was the essence of the Slum Wars in China and Japan and the US soon began following suit, overrunning Africa, not just with extraterrestrials, but those who supported aliens. By the new year of 2281 armed forces were utterly overwhelmed and pushed to their limits, Flarestar were called in to deal with aiding the Army in both rioting in first-world nations and the warzones erupting across Asia. The battles raged throughout 2282, killing countless Humans and aliens and devastating cities; these wars spilled out to neighbouring countries, who retaliated angrily. By 2283 Flarestar had secured most of the major cities and began aiding in a massive cleanup and aid operation. Aftermath In 2299 the global Proteus Corporation was created by Terrance Tyburn and began buying the shares in major governments and it began to manipulate the law under the Earth Independence Party to hunt aliens on Earth and in the Sol System. Proteus started life as a series of smaller research companies, mired by anger and hatred after discovering what the Zeltura had done on Earth, they began a ban on all aliens, the Earth Independence Party became the most powerful political force on Earth at the time. In the 2230's Tyburn began contracting military outfits such as Flarestar, that he was particularly impressed by, some of which later became ProForce, EIP declared the entirety of Earth under Martial Law and each country was being forced to submit and pushed for Tyburn to become Earth's first Global President under one corporatiocratic dictatorship rule. Meanwhile a group made of survivors of the nuclear strikes on Palestine and the Asian Slum Wars joined forces with the remnants of a pro-alien group named HEFT (Humans for Extraterrestrial Freedom and Tolerance) and formed the group known as Unity. Category:Earth History Category:23rd Century Category:Earth Category:Wars Category:Events